Judas
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: A "what-if" one-shot about if Zim hadn't been a defect, and if Tak felt attracted to him then because of his Elite, non-defect status, or maybe something more? ZATR. Totally AU. Not connected to my other IZ stories, either.


**A/N: This is an AU story, meaning it is in an alternate universe from my IZ stories, and from the IZ series itself. This is a what-if story if Zim hadn't been a defective, and if Tak, fell for him then because of his status, or maybe something more? You'll have to read and find out what happens.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Judas<strong>_

_When he comes to me I am ready,_  
><em>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. <em>  
><em>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain,<em>  
><em>Even after three times he betrays me.<em>

_- "Judas", Lady Gaga_

Zim was a cheater and a liar, this she knew better than anyone. She wasn't supposed to love him, hell, she didn't want to love him... But temptation always had a way of finding it's way back to her heart, and there she'd always be, slithering back to him, as always, to be by his side.

They weren't anything more but as two people who knew each other as friends, companions... Nothing more. But in her heart, being friends with him was not enough, and Tak wanted more, much, much more, to satisfy her desire to have him for herself. And she was aware that he was fully unaware of her feelings, and off he'd go as the powerful Irken Elite that he so very was, flirting with the other female Elites and Invaders, or just the regular and plain female commoners from Irk that would come by to send him their gleeful greetings. She had seen so many female commoners swoon over him, blush when he smiled their way.

The envy Tak would feel could never fully be explained with enough proper words to describe the boiling anger she felt seeping through her very skin at the sight of those other females. She was an Elite too, so why didn't he want her like he did with all those other females? She figured it was because he simply saw them, together, as just friends. Nothing more. Or maybe he was just clueless.

Which Tak knew he was; 100% clueless and oblivious.

All those playful kisses on the cheek to those other females, -all the smiles and winks he exchanged at him, and even the times she was sure he had been sleeping with some of them-, were signs of his betrayal that punctured deeper wounds into her heart than any knife could, but he wasn't aware, unknowing of his many betrayals.

So, she naturally forgave him, though he had, of course, no idea she had been upset with him in the first place when they met up to hang out and do what friends do. Tak had always been able to hide her true feelings from anyone around her, able to lock them away, lock-and-key, inside her very shattered heart, where they were meant to stay, hidden carefully from the prying eyes of everyone she ever came in contact with.

Tear-filled nights and fragile yet quiet heartbreak turned into a strong will of determination for Tak, and so, she naturally came up with a plan; a plan to make Zim forget about those other females.

Pure seduction was key in her plan.

To satisfy the growing, raging hunger for him, -for her friend, since as long as she could remember-, the very raw sensation of need and lust that gnawed at her core when she was even near him, she needed to plant herself in his mind, to where he'd only think about her, and only her. No one else. She'd do whatever it took to make Elite Zim, the soon-to-be Tallest of Irk, to become her king. Her king with no crown, she would surely bring him down.

_I'll bring him down,_  
><em>Bring him down, down<em>  
><em>A king with no crown, <em>  
><em>King with no crown<em>

And she'd become his queen with that plan to easily seduce him into realizing that she did in fact want him, that she did in fact need him. More than friends, much more. He'd be oblivious to her feelings for him no longer, this Tak was sure of.

The plan was set in motion immediately . She had called him twenty minuets earlier to come by her place to 'hang out', as friends do. Because his apartment in one of the abundant-amount of cities that populated Irk was about a few blocks away, it was taking him a good twenty minuets to get there on foot, since really, there was no point in flying there in his Voot Cruiser and he certainly didn't want to waste any fuel. Besides, he really just didn't mind walking; he needed to have a bit of fresh Irken air.

So, she sat there on the foot of her bed in her room, waiting anxiously. She wore only a dark purple satin robe, wearing underneath only an Irken male's unspoken dream. Surely this would win Zim over when he saw her. She would have felt ashamed at jumping ahead and moving so quickly, but Zim, sure, he was a friend, but it was the fact that he was the only man she felt right about; her whole plan felt right only with him in it. She would have never done this with any other guy.

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel,_  
><em>But I'm still in love with Judas baby<em>

And then the wondering, as she waited, began to swirl around in her head. There could be many reasons as to why she was attracted to Zim, but it was hard to figure what exactly. Maybe it was his high rank in the Empire, his superiority above others? She did in fact find that attractive all in it's own little package. He was tall (as one should be in order to have a request by the Empire themselves to become the next Tallest, which Zim in fact had), and she was just a few inches under him, but when she had to look up at him when he spoke... Some odd type of silent fan-girl reaction at the sight of him, her friend, the all mighty Elite Soldier possibly in line for future Tallest, made her heart flutter with an unusual type of attraction that she realized, after much thought, was for him. She remembered that when she and Zim went out together as just friends, even just the slightest sight of the two of them together made the other females jealous, raging silently in envy, and that, Tak realized, made her feel oh, so good. It made her feel lucky, even if they weren't together as a couple...

Just friends.

Oh, how she yearned for more.

_I'm in love with Judas, _  
><em>Judas<em>

There was a sudden knock on the door. Tak snapped her head up, her memories of Zim being pushed back to the deep, dark void of her mind. Her reminiscing cost her the time it took for him to arrive, and now that, she knew, he was at the front door casually waiting, she felt her heart racing as she stood up and made her way through the hallways of her apartment, and out into the entry room where the front door was located, and behind that door, as she stared at it, she felt her heart flutter again, and a strong, quick type of adrenaline pumped through her veins as she moved closer, her hand slowly closing around the cold metal doorknob.

She closed her eyes as she sucked in a shuddering breath. This was it. Now or never.

_I've learned love is like a brick you can,_  
><em>Build a house or sink a dead body<em>

She turned the knob quickly, opening the door to meet the sight of the tall, brave and handsome Elite she had found herself drawn to in a dark, mysterious desire. All her paranoia about the possible outcome of the night went away and was not visible on her face as she greeted Zim with a warm smile. She leaned against the door frame. "What took you so long?"

"It takes a while to walk here from where I live," Zim replied, returning the smile I'm a friendly manner, though it was marred by a small change in his expression, his eyes flickering from her face, then down they went to stare at her body covered by the thin satin robe. Then back up again. Tak knew he was trying hard not to look, but she could see it in his eyes, that hint of interest. But he quickly composed himself, glancing back up at her face. Friends, just friends. Tak silently prayed that her plan could make that friendship into something much more. "H-How are you?"

"Good, good," she replied, almost hastily. _Enough small talk,_ she thought. _Time to put the plan in motion._"Come in!" She moved aside as Zim walked past her, into the entry way beside the living room. "Make yourself comfortable." She slammed the door behind her and moved quietly behind him as his steps became more subtle.

_Time to cut to the chase._"Zim," Tak began, as Zim, a few feet in front of her, glanced around at her place like he always did when he was over. "There's a reason why I called you here..."

_I wanna love you,_  
><em>But something's pulling me away from you...<em>

He turned, and his expression changed to that of confusion. "Well... Why did you? I thought you wanted to hang out? Is there something you want to talk about?"

She held back a smile. He was still the same oblivious, small-minded Zim, covered by his superior status in the Empire, and hidden behind his tough bravado. Maybe there was more to why she was attracted to him, not just looks or superiority. Maybe more. Personalty? She wasn't sure at the moment, all she tried to focus on, was the plan. "Yeah, to talk." She reached forward, grabbing his hand in her's as she turned and walked out of the living room, pulling him along. "But not in here. We need to talk somewhere more private."

"Uhhh..." Zim wasn't sure how to answer that. Her head felt so warm in his... He never even realized. So, he simply let her pull him along through the hallways of her home toward what would surely be her bedroom. Half of him knew where this might be going, while the other half didn't. "Okay..." he felt a hint of hesitation forming inside him. Tak was his friend since smeethood. Would it feel wrong or would it feel so right, whatever was to happen? He wasn't even fully sure what was to happen, but there was a sense of familiarity about it.

The bedroom door opened, then quickly close, and there they were, side by side, standing in the middle of Tak's bedroom. Still Tak held onto his hand, enjoying the feeling of his hand's cold surface to her warm hand. It felt like a fire burn being chilled by ice. The plan was almost to it's climax already, and she felt right about it, about what was to happen, about her decision.

She continued to pull him along, closer toward the bed. Zim felt his own heart racing, but kept quiet, letting Tak pull him along until, finally, they stood before Tak's large, Queen-Size bed.

She let his hand slip from her grasp, and she slowly, quietly, sauntered behind him.

Zim kept his eyes on the purple, Satin-covered bed sheets on the bed. "Tak?"

"Hmm?" He brought her hands up, beginning to run over his shoulder blades gently with her palms.

"You said you wanted to talk?" She could tell by his tone, that he knew what was going to happen. She knew then he was willing, that he wasn't going to leave. If he wanted to, he would have already. But he stayed, and he wanted whatever it is she wanted from him. It was a hand-in-hand need that was hidden from each other, even from themselves, for years, and now, through his tone of voice, it signaled that they were both ready. He turned to face her, and something in his eyes when he stared into her's, changed. His thoughts of her changed in those few moments of his denial of desire for her, disappeared, replaced by an eager, ready heart.

She shoved him back, sending him onto the bed. He stared up at her as, -after removing her robe without any hesitation-, she crawled forward on the bed toward him, where, there he lay, propped up on his elbows, watching her, his eyes roaming over her body, the soft green, glowing skin of her whole body, clean and whole, that was hidden behind the robe she had greeted him in, now awake and fully out in the open for the one she wanted, him, to see. He let her pin him down on the bed, and they silently stared in each other's eyes for a long period of time, until his mischievous smirk broke the silence.

_Jesus is my virtue..._

She smirked in response, knowingly.

She had brought him down.

_And Judas is the demon I cling to._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it might seem weird, but... If Zim hadn't been a defect but still had the sense of bravado and was still oblivious, Tak might have fell for him then. Maybe for his status, his tallness, or maybe something more? Up to you to decide, though I made it clear it was just all of him she fell for. I wrote this because for the longest damn time I wanted to write a one-shot to ZaTR with this song because it fits ZaTR SO MUCH. So I'm so happy I finally wrote a story for them with this really sexy song by my favorite singer. ;) **

**And like I said in the A/N on top of the story: This story is AU and is not part of my future IZ trilogy or any other IZ story I've written, nor is this part of the IZ universe at all, since we all know Zim is defective in reality. This is just a fun "what if", since I'm always full of what-if's. ;P**

**In fact I have a possible idea for a sequel to this one-shot. With the song "Bloody Mary" by Lady Gaga, which is actually a song sequel to "Judas". **


End file.
